Zarin Renderra
Zarin Vigilius Renderra is the half-mahjarrat son of Xolotl and raised by Lucius Renderra. He was played by Lady Natalie. His mother, Ekaterina Moongazer, was Lucius Renderra's wife. This unbeknownst to Zarin, would lead to his complicated religious views, that would follow him for the rest of his lifetime. After All, both parents had practiced Zarosianism for a while, and Guthixianism. Zarin was unaware of what to do with the passing of Guthix. He decided, after finding out more about the races Zaros recruited, that the Empty Lord was also the Lord of Empty promises. Beyond that, Zaros also unleashed downright horrible races upon Gielinor, and Zarin felt this had a hand in the reason Slayers are needed. History Childhood Zarin's birth was an odd occurrence, called Heteropaternal Superfecundation. Essentially, he is the son of Ekaterina Moongazer and Xolotl, but his sister Katlyn is the daughter of Ekaterina and Lucius Renderra. Zarin was born rather viciously, fighting his way out of the woom. His skin was dusty red, his arms and legs bearing complicated markings, an orange shade like his eyes. Soon, Zarin learned to crawl, long before his sister. Eventually, Zarin began to speak, showing signs of very quick development. By Age five, he was practicing basic wind spells with his father, as well as claw combat with Feugo. Zarin was growing very accomplished with Mind-Reading, but yet, was at a great disadvantage to other Half-Mahjarrat because he could not shapeshift, or hide his aura. When Zarin, Katlyn, Lucius, and Feugo sailed for Ardougne, the Dragon sent by Xolotl nearly ruined the ship, sending Lucius to a deserted island, and Zarin to his sister's rescue. Using his wind magic, Zarin quickly got his sister to an island filled with food to live off of. And so, the twin half-siblings lived their ten year old lives on the island. Eventually, when Kisin made contact with Katya once more, he, Katya, and Kisbeth managed to trace Zarin's aura, pinpointing it to an area just east of Witchaven's shores by a few leagues. Zarin was gathered, after living on the island for four years. Zarin had went through the ordeal, his instincts taking over. He acted rude, with a mouth dirtier than any in his family. His temper was fiery, having not learned to cool it. Zarin had become like his true father. So, Zarin waited. He practiced entering dreams, Vekon Lightning, and Shadow Spells. He refined his art of wind magic, learning the magic quickly again, due to his Moonclan and Mahjarrat Heritage. Kisin soon fell victim to the Marcato's Comatic spells. With his adoptive father comatose, Zarin tried to find a way to stop Lerepiel, at all routes. Eventually, he went to fight the demon with King Oliver Cleeves, Storm the Dragon, Magus Concendo, and a few others. They were victorious, banishing Lerepiel back to his part of the Infernal Planes. This act of Demon-Banishing had a hand in convincing Zarin to become a Slayer. Training Zarin was immediately being taught by Ali Abdul-Qadir at the Renderra Castello, Ali convinced the boy was sent as a gift from the gods to revive his once flourishing order. He gave Zarin a large lesson in further refining his wind magic into the ancient gale spells. As Ali trained Zarin, the boy progressed until Age 17, uninterrupted. He attended Nathan Renderra's Wedding, but disappeared soon after with Lucius Renderra, his adoptive father went missing. The reason for this disappearance was to train with Lucius in a place they would not be disturbed. Zarin didn't show up again until he was 19, to attend Lucius' funeral, and share guarding duties with Nathan. The two tended to Lucius' corpse, switching guard roles to protect the body. Zarin slept while Nathan guarded, and vice-versa. The duo eventually cleaned up for the funeral itself, as Zarin went to comfort his sister Katie. In the heat of the Zealot Wars, it was determined Zarin would be a last-resort fighter. He was meanwhile, fighting against Thorvald alongside Elminy Vekon, from the backs of two of the Rovin Eagles. Zarin fell from his eagle, creating a crater in the ground where he entered a comatose state to recover, a trick learned from Lucius, Ali, and Xolotl. When he did awaken, Zarin sought out a Slayer Master to begin his tasks to help people. It was a long process, and Zarin eventually had to learn the Longsword for his tasks. His master claimed it was a perfect back-up weapon due to it's versatility and size compared to larger weaponry. After completing four years of task after task of Banshees, Dust Devils, Wall Beasts, Aberrant Spectres and many forms of other undead and infestations, Zarin had the option to learn a new craft, or earn a lot of money. Mastery Zarin had to collect the pieces of his craft himself, earning each piece through battle. First, Zarin had the task of killing a Cave Horror. While it sounded simple, it required him to go on a long journey toward Mos les Harmless, leading to many encounters with Sea Monsters along the way. Naturally, dealing with pirates was only part of the problem along the way. The Cave Horror itself, while unpredictable, was a rather easily defeated opponent. Next, came the challenge of obtaining a focus sight. Zarin journeyed, as instructed, to the far reaches of Southern Kandarin, armed with two machetes to cut through growth along the way, finally finding his foe, a Jungle Strykewyrm. The monster successfully poisoned him, leading to near fatal poisoning... But it didn't deter Zarin as he went to Taverley for an antidote. In fact, it only made him more determined to fight as a slayer, as he had almost met his match in battle and wanted to aim for greater heights. The master had taken to feeding the Wyrms with food, focus sights buried within to carve from their remains. The final obstacle between him and a Full Slayer Helmet, was the Desert Strykewyrm. Zarin was trained in the desert, so he had arrogantly thought it would be an easy fight. Unfortunately, Zarin had earned his first visible scars in this fight, a tail swipe to the face from his sand-burrowing foe. Lunging his claws into the beast's maw, he was fortunate enough to find a hexcrest lodged into its stomach, right where the Slayer Master claimed it would be. Combining the pieces, Zarin crafted a Full Slayer Helmet, then having it reinforced. The Ravens It was about this time that Zarin was contacted by his step-brother, Nathan. Nathan wanted Zarin to rejoin the Renderra, serving as the head trainer of the knights and in particular, the Order of the Raven. Zarin's job would be that of a task assigner for the Ravens, while assuring they had the practice needed to slay even the most powerful followers of the God's armies. Zarin may not have been thrilled about aiding the Godless, but he realised this view aligned with his own enough to help Nathan as a Slayer Master. But to do this, Zarin required an alias, and far more covering armour. Peasants would not react well to his appearance, and until Zarin proved himself as Mazchna did before him, he'd be a target of other slayers. Battle of Lumbridge The destruction of Lumbridge didn't help Zarin's job. Demons were all over the place, alongside Moia, another half-Mahjarrat. If people thought his markings were just fancy tattoos before, there was no way they'd believe him now. Zarin wore full armour, walking about the town to detect stronger foes present. Eventually, he sensed another of Mahjarrat heritage within the church, and immediately drew his sword to investigate. Inside, he found a young woman named Evelyn Aren. Deciding she wasn't a threat, Zarin lowered his sword, before speaking with her. After a short talk, he decided to take her on as a student. The Mahjarrat Ritual Zarin sensed a large disturbance in the air during the ritual, not sure what to think of the Mahjarrat that went to it's energy. Taking Eve, he decided it may be a good thing to observe the aftermath. Unfortunately, (or fortunately) the Mahjarrat themselves had left, leaving behind only one of Arachnea's constructs, a blue stone being. The construct was immune to most forms of attack, leading Zarin to try a different approach, rippling his mother's mental magic through the construct, Zarin broke Arachnea's control over it, forcing it to hurl itself into the ocean. After the ritual, Zarin gained an interest in the Airut, calling them "Boarmen" for lack of a better term. Arranging Shawsheen kill squads to take them down proved interesting and efficient, for later experimentation with the hides. Notably, the threat they pose to the Shawsheen has led to a forgiveness by the Shamans for killing one. Bird and the Beast Zarin's actions during the Battle of Asgarnia and Misthalin were very concise and to the point. He defended Renderra held villages in the area, taking part in evacuating those who were not in fighting shape to the Renderra Isles. Zarin was especially brutal in combatting squads who got too close to the holdings, using the Ascension Bolt spell to wreck armoured targets, and the Aethyric Gale to ruin unarmoured ones. While some losses did occur, it was an overall successful defense of the lands. It has my eyes... During the conflicts, Zarin did need to leave command in the hands of Renvald Frostshield, in order to care for his newborn son, Theseus. Theseus was born on Wintumber day during the conflict, causing Evelyn to go into shock. On the day of the Child's birth, Zarin proposed marriage to his former student, ever so classily holding a small wedding with neither family present on the Isles. Mage's Conclave Zarin fought his way to the end of the Tourney, preparing to face Gabriel D'Arcane. Watching Gabriel D'Arcane and Miguel Bordeleux fight, Zarin ultimately decided to shed his armour. His identity already compromised, Zarin switched to his much lighter Aethyric armour. In the process, he also made sure to absorb as much energy as possible beforehand to increase his magical potential. Upon seeing how Gabriel fought, Zarin felt he needed it. The actual fight started in Zarin's favour. Use of Ascension Lightning kept Gabriel's body magic from working effectively, in a rather painful process for Gabriel. Zarin, meanwhile, maintained an airborne stance until the use of the "Phriomdha Scraed," an ancient Renderra magical attack he learned from Caelan Soulwood. With this, Zarin was stuck to the ground, only to find Gabriel was no longer using the nerves of the muscles to direct his attacks. Unable to disable an incoming tendril, Zarin was coiled, soon finding spikes thrusting through his palms made out of bone. Zarin charged magic, notably a slayer dart and Aethyric Gale spell combination, in attempt to make the match end in a draw. The tendril coiled around him, until the spell was cast. Bones shot through Zarin's chest, ripping his lungs, heart, spine, and liver apart. The signs of life in the arena are the only reason he is still alive. Gabriel, meanwhile, took the dart direct to the chest until it exploded, ripping the ribcage open. Gabriel did however, win the match and begin a healing process of his own. Aftermath Zarin laid on the arena floor, smiling as he continued to bleed. In a hurry, Driez and Eve began to use magic to help him heal and contain his blood. When it finally worked enough to leave his side, Eve ran off to get more supplies. During this time, the Sentinel approached Zarin, and offered him training to make half his "filthy blood" prove it's worth. A sore, barely conscious Zarin agreed, before Driez deemed he was well enough to send back to the Isles. Child Rearing Zarin was not prepared for raising his two children. As a cold-hearted and battle worn man, he had very little emotion toward anything, especially his wife he married for the sake of honour, or even his own children. Regardless, he felt an almost human need to guide them forward. Zarin pushed to raise them with his best effort, regardless of how hard it proved for him. With Eve running off constantly, Zarin grew increasingly frustrated with parenting. He didn't want to be tied down, and never did. As soon as the children were old enough, he entrusted Natalie to train and teach them to the best of her ability. Zarin himself carried on slaying, as he knew he had to deep down. Sympathy for the Demon Zarin soon noticed a different and powerful aura coming from the Wilderness. Tempted, he pushed onward toward the old Marcato Keep, where his aura was equally and duely noted. The master of the Keep emerged, a Black-Skinned and Winged Demon with fiery red hair. He introduced himself as Kerberos Kaxetael-Marcato, a name Zarin knew was carried by Lerpiel, and Lerepiel's most loyal family. Zarin and Kerberos simply remained silent, as the two decided what to think of the other. Zarin eventually asked what Kerberos' intentions on Gielinor were, and was met with a response of surviving. It wasn't easy for Kerberos as a halfling, a feeling Zarin understood all too well. Kerberos guided his younger half-siblings in a new direction away from revenge, aware that the Renderra had grown too powerful with their foreign allies to dream of vengeance. Accepting this as a reasonable offer, Zarin left without slaying Kerberos. He had no reason to. The Grim Hand of Death After a few years, Zarin found a new employer to work for, who he aligned himself with out of a somewhat religious obligation. Zarin worked with Death himself, slaying Liches, monsters, and people who avoided Death's touch for far too long. While working under Death, Zarin saw the world through a harsh reality, this is what he was meant to do all along. Death power, while strong, was held to so many restrictions it was difficult for him to do his tasks. Zarin stayed away from the Isles for weeks on end. As long as he was working for death his genetics were taking over. He didn't need to sleep, or eat, or drink. He simply needed to keep pushing on his hunt. Part of it involved hunting the Kronesian, by far the strongest foe Zarin fought yet. Nearly dying, Zarin was only saved by the burst of energy from the Kronesian's remains. Zarin felt stronger after, his eyes' blue glow not fading anymore. The Coming Storm Eventually Zarin had a final task from the Renderra. Caelan had met his match in a way Zarin would not. A strong demon rested far, far away in the world, playing chess with various pieces. Caelan knew this demon as Nethyros, the true darkness meant to try and swallow the world. Zarin couldn't fight it alone, let alone reach it, and Caelan would be too far from it's tree by a millionfold to help. Zarin set out to find Kerberos once more, requesting help in slaying the being known as Typhoeus. The two said their good-byes, leaving behind all they were not willing to bring. Zarin and Kerberos represented a new age for both families, as the two united in such a way not done since before Typhoeus had arrived to them in the Second Age. The two left for this foreign realm through Kerberos' portal magic, to face a demon the size of a planet. Kerberos had given the last of his Infernal power to Zarin, a mighty surge of fire and wind as Zarin plunged into the depths of the storm. Sparking large amounts of energy outward, Zarin exhausted himself beyond any point ever reached before. His body began to boil, and his soul was ripping itself to pieces. A large groan came from within the Demon, as Zarin's body fell from it's remains. The Chthonian cloud was dead, it's children sent to chaos. Without organization they could never find a way to get more on Gielinor. Zarin, however, felt different. Whatever human pieces of him were present were no longer there. His flesh boiled, even though he was now in the cool Primordial soup of the demon's withering remains. Energy sparked around Zarin, as lightning jumped from one limb to the next. Zarin's armour even began to change, the lunar metal warping to a harsh silver, etched in glowing blue. With Zarin's helmet now warped, he began to look around himself and noticed the reality of his situation. He was taller, stronger, and felt radically different. Zarin had ascended, and this thought sickened him greatly. By Year Two of the Sixth Age, Zarin had gained enough mastery over his own power to return home, hurdling through space for years. Memories surged through him of time and space. Within eight years, Zarin returned home, to find that there was a new city called Aethyrmont to go to. Zarin didn't talk to anyone. Instead he merely descended at the Soulwood, his new ten foot height still unusual to him with his old surroundings. Caelan approached him, silent. Zarin looked to Driez as Driez came, and gave his nephew a large hand on the shoulder in an emotion even Zarin couldn't explain. Too much was happening at once. Zarin approached the Crystal altar, charged with the Divine Energy gathered for years and years, knowing it wouldn't be enough to sustain all his family. In an act of self-hatred and selflessness, Zarin resisted to the temptation to absorb it, and instead forced his own energy within the altar. Every scrap of it he could push toward it, the divine energy left his body to preserve his family for as long as he could manage. His vision grew foggy, as the blue robed figure of Death spoke to him once more. Unable to hear, Zarin faded to nothing, as Divine energy began to wisp out of the pillar, into the Soulwood, then out of the Soulwood and into the pillar once more. Legacy Driez had a bronze statue built of Zarin, which now rests at the gate of Aethyrmont. Zarin stands in his armour, a pollaxe in one hand and a large shield, bearing a Pentacle in the other. Zarin's athame, a twisted black dagger with a demon-horn hilt was interred into the Hall of Athames, with no ashes within his Urn. In addition, smaller statues exist of Zarin within the Aethyrmont Academy, Dracheheim Keep, and the Slayer Guild of Port Tyrion. There is an altar to Zarin hidden on the Island of Dragon's Dagger, where a cult worships Zarin as a Demigod. This cult travels the world slaying in his name. Armaments/Possessions Weapons and Magic Deathtouched Axe Near the end of his life, Zarin relied heavily on a single weapon to help him in combat. The heavy Deathtouched Axe. The Deathouched Axe was made with a heavy, dark green metal head (presumably tainted metal from energy within it) and a large orb made from a Hydrix gem, Ascension Shards, and tectonic energy. Zarin used this weapon for both magic, and melee. A spike at the end was used for stabbing, the axe head for slicing and chopping, and a hammer head for smashing. The weapon is lost, shattered in Zarin's final battle. Wind Magic Zarin is a master Aerokinetic Mage, using the spells to stagger opponents before he strikes with his weapons. His attacks move quickly, guided by the spells. Zarin uses the spells in a stream usually, or in the form of mini-tornadoes. Under Ali, Zarin perfected his wind magic into a Gale, able to form small tornadoes about his body, throwing them at his foes. While draining, Zarin has a far deeper energy supply magically than many humans, and given enough practice, could overcome this impasse. In addition, Zarin is learned in Aethyric Wind magic from Caelan, Ascension Lightning from his father's notes, the Magic Slayer Dart, and also Crumble Undead. Aethyric Wind Magic Aethyric Magic comes from the original teachings of Aethyros, an ancient spirit in the faith of the Arrenda who taught them of Guthix. It imbues spiritual essence into the force of the spell, increasing it's power by adding a more natural effect. The Aethyric Wind Spells grab debris and pack it into solid projectiles, whether it is soil, stone, or natural growth, and hurl it in jagged shapes alongside the spell. As with all Aethyric magic, it is better in natural surroundings. Ascension Lightning Learned from the Vekon Notes, Zarin got a grasp on some Lightning magic but lacked the tools to adequately use it. Eventually finding a way to implement the Ascension bolts into his spells, Zarin in an energy charged form can use the lightning almost as easily as he uses air magic, but it is completely unpredictable. It is because of this that Zarin strays away from using it outside duels or horribly tough fights. Armour Alcides Armour Designed for the mythological hero Alcides, Zarin made his armour adapt to a harsh combat style. With magical robes under a heavy, blackened amount of Runic armour, Zarin placed gems in the armour to channel and store energy. In a way, it was similar to Jason Locke's armour, though Zarin was not prone to the same human flaws as Jason Locke. Zarin's armour was accompanied by an equally modified slayer helmet. Near his death, both were warped tremendously by a surge of energy enterring his body, and forcing itself outward into Runic markings on his armour. The Armour remains in a vault within Aethyrmont, alongside the armour of Feugo Gladius, and the old weapons of Tyrion Renderra. Appearance Zarin is by far and large, a very intimidating figure to look at. Zarin's eyes are naturally bright orange, but when he has enough energy in his veins (which has become more of an addiction later in life) his eyes are bright blue. His irises and pupils glow the respective eye colour, with the sclera, or rim around the eyes, being as black as night. This makes maintaining eye contact with Zarin hard for those not usually around people who look like him. Even so, this is a big factor as to why Zarin wears his helmet, to cover his eyes from the public. Zarin's frame is bulky. The man is six feet, three inches tall, slightly shorter than the Prometheans Aegus and Ataleus, but taller than many mainland Fremennik. On top of this, he has 250 pounds of muscle, leaving plenty of driving force behind attacks. Zarin's most notable feature, other than his eyes, would probably be the similarly coloured markings going down his spine and arms. His skin is a dusty, tan red, and his hair a dark brown just spiked enough to conceal the Mahjarrat Ridges he'd normally have. Zarin may well have been around 50 when he left Gielinor, but given his slower aging he didn't look a day over 25. The Mystery Figure When "Zarin" returned to the Renderra in year 10 of the Sixth Age, he came back looking vastly different. His skin turned from the dusty red to a tone fitting of a black demon, with a texture of stone. His armour glowed with blue markings, bright on dark, barrow style metal of his armour. Two wings ripped through the back of his body, with a span of fourteen feet. Zarin now stood ten feet tall, and over 350 pounds. His eyes became a sick, glowing electric green with no iris or pupil. Two golden horns ripped through the cracks of the Slayer Helmet, and golden talons found their way to replacing his nails. Personality (Or Lack of) Zarin had little sense of empathy at all throughout his life. The genetics his biological father left him with made him more concerned with living than loving, and his upbringing by Lucius to make him a killing machine crushed any hopes of a relaxed lifestyle. From age seven, Lucius had used Zarin as his personal execution method on people he did not care for. Because of this Zarin would normally have a longstanding case of PTSD, were his brain more than half human. By age 18, this was no longer controllable by any means. Zarin became a creature of code and impulse, taught what to kill and why, doing it sometimes more for his own sake than for others'. By all regards, Zarin is a uncaring sociopath. Zarin does not enjoy romance or intimacy, only doing it when Earthquakes occur. However, this is a double-edged sword, as being on a volcanic island chain meant Earthquakes were a serious danger that needed attention. Becoming a father left Zarin with the choice to care for his Children or break his personal codes, and so he learned, finally, to care for other human life. As Theseus and Alice were his legacy, he sought to preserve them as much as himself. Ultimately, Zarin has a rather short temper, and finds enjoyment in fighting alone. Because of this, Zarin has a tendency toward Violence and isn't a peaceful negotiator. Zarin best fits within the Chaotic Neutral Alignment. Names and Titles * Lord-General Zarin Vigilius Renderra the Silverclad, Lerepielsbane, Lich-Crusher, Master of Ravens, the Dragon of the East. (Noble) * Hiroto, Eastern Lands ** Wakihisa-Denka Kohaku (Translation: His Lordship Forever Young, Bright as Amber.) ** Tsutai-Sensei Akio (Translataion: Master of the School of Sun and Moon, Hero of) * Herzogin Zarrar Ekaterinason der Traumwanderer (Fremennik Lands, specifically Frostshields.) * Silverclad, Oak-Man, Iron-Demon, Living Storm (Shawsheen Tribe) * Aliases ** Young Raven (Used by Ali Abdul-Qadir, until Order of the Raven founded.) ** Silverclad (Until Wizard Conclave Tourney) ** Darkblood (After meeting Korr, a fellow slayer, until work for Death) ** Death's Axe (From when Zarin met Death, until Zarin met his death.) * Zarberos, the Godslayer, the Being of the Storm, Slayer of the Typhon, the Darkness Reborn. (Divine) Trivia * Zarin's name, like the name Renderra and Driez, is also gibberish. However, Zarin's name does sound similar to a certain God. * He was originally meant to be a much skinnier and lighter-weight fighter, but an outfit for a potential Promethean was actually what created the concept of Zarin having grown into a much larger and bulkier slayer with age. * Zarin has used two main weapons, both melee and magic based, since he was born. His first was a set of enchanted Burthorpe Claws allowing him to slice, punch, and cast. The second was his pollaxe, which changed shape, size, and material from when he began using it onward. * Zarin was never intended for public roleplay. He just sort-of entered as more people wanted him to. * Zarin and Driez carry the additional surname Wakihisa in the Eastern Lands. This is a reference to their slow ageing rate, and how they don't look very old for people of their age. Because of Zarin and Driez both having this feature, all Renderra are also known as Wakihisa throughout Wushanko. * Zarin's Fremennik Honorific comes from his ability to enter dreams through Lunar Magic. Between this and the claws, younger Zarin gave the image of Freddy Kruger. * During the Bird and the Beast, Zarin was known to single-handedly destroy caravans, earning a reputation for the Renderra holdings of Asgarnia as impassable. Because of this, the War didn't affect the Renderra populace much. * Zarin has a similar compulsion to The Raptor, where he just wants to fight stronger and stronger foes to prove he can, for some sort of empty reward to fill a void inside himself. This void led to Zarin slowly becoming aware his presence would hurt those near him, and fading from much of the Renderra as time moved on. Ultimately, Zarin's last fight was with a Tier 5 God, leading to his realization he couldn't help anyone alive as much as he would hurt them as a Divine being on Gielinor. It was this that led to Zarin's final acts as Zarberos. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mahjarrat Category:Moon Clan Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Modern Magic user Category:Renderra Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Crossbreeds